


Assumptions in the Dark

by CastielAndDean



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blushing, Candles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Darkness, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielAndDean/pseuds/CastielAndDean
Summary: There's nothing wrong about inviting your best friend for dinner, right? At least that's what Hashirama assumes. And he's assuming a lot of things this evening which leads to some unexpected events.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Assumptions in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ceadia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceadia/gifts).



Restlessly, Hashirama paced up and down in his house, kneading his hands nervously. His younger brother sat at the table in the living room, drumming his fingers on it with an annoyed look.

‘Brother, stop running around like a chased deer that doesn’t know how to escape its hunter,’ he grunted. ‘You invited him yourself, why are you even nervous?’

Hashirama turned around with his cheeks heavily blushed. ‘Tobirama, I don’t know how to handle this! Did I prepare everything for dinner? How should I start a conversation? Will he even like my food? Oh dear god –’

‘Could you just shut up and stop overthinking everything? It’ll be fine!’ Tobirama harshly interrupted and stood up to grab his elder brother’s shoulders and shake him. ‘Stop. It. Alright?’

With a deep breath, Hashirama nodded and calmed down a little. But before he could answer his brother, someone knocked at the door.

‘Sit down, I’ll open the door,’ Tobirama softly imposed. Thankfully, Hashirama sat down at the table and looked down at his shaking hands. How should he survive this evening? And why did he even think inviting the man who was now entering the room behind Tobirama was a good idea?

‘G-Good evening,’ Hashirama mumbled when they both sat down on the opposite side of the table, Tobirama with a smirk on his face, the other man with slightly blushed cheeks, mumbling ‘Hello, Hashirama’.

‘Are you hungry, Madara? I can bring in the food immediately if you want to,’ Hashirama nervously asked.

‘Yes, sure. Thanks for the invitation.’

With a quick but very clumsy movement, Hashirama stood up and rushed into the kitchen. There he took a deep breath first before he grabbed the plates with the prepared food.

 _Get a grip, Hashirama!_ he internally shouted. _Don’t be like a little teenage boy who doesn’t know how to behave in front of his crush!_

To be honest, he felt exactly like that, which didn’t make things better. He never had crushed on anyone else before, how was he supposed to know what he should do?!

It was almost a miracle that he put down the plates without a mishap. They started to eat quietly until Tobirama asked how Hashirama’s day went.

‘Everyone is so busy about the upcoming Hokage ceremony,’ he told his brother. ‘One of the organisers said I need to be there three hours before the official nomination. Can you believe that?! Why three hours?’

The chat between the siblings went on for a little while. From now and then Hashirama glanced into Madara’s direction quickly to check if he liked his food. One time Madara looked back and both men turned away with an intense blush on their face.

‘Goddamn! I’m out!’ Tobirama yelled all of a sudden at some point and buried his face in his hands, then jumped to his feet. Hashirama was surprised and asked what the matter was.

‘This awkwardness between you two … I can’t take it any longer. I’ll go get some fresh air.’ Faster than Hashirama was able to say anything, his brother was out of the room and the sound of the closing door was the last thing he heard of him. Then Hashirama and Madara were alone in the living room, both sitting in front of their empty plates, avoiding each other’s looks.

‘Are you … still hungry? I can get, um, some dessert ...’ Hashirama mumbled.

‘No, I’m fine, thank you. But …’

‘Yes? What is it?’

Madara bit his lower lip. ‘May I ask why you invited me in the first place?’

Hashirama wasn’t sure how to answer this question because he didn’t know the reason either. Because he wanted to spend more time with his best friend he secretly had a crush on? Or because he wanted to do something good to him with cooking dinner? He wasn’t sure himself.

But luckily he didn’t need to answer the question because suddenly there was a loud buzzing sound and the room went dark. Unfortunately, the shutters on the windows were closed so there was no light coming from the moon or stars into the room. It was completely dark.

‘Oh no,’ Hashirama sighed. ‘What happened?’

‘Blackout, I guess,’ Madara said. ‘Do you have some candles in here we can light?’

‘Yes, sure. Let me see.’ Hashirama stood up and slowly went into the direction where the cupboard was standing. Since he couldn’t even see his own hand, he reached out his arms to make sure he wouldn’t collide with anything in front him. He reached the cupboard without any problems and opened one of the drawers to search for the candles he was looking for. Then he went back to his seat – or at least he planned to. Because when he thought he had reached it, he bumped into something and stumbled, wasn’t able to hold his balance anymore and fell over. But instead of colliding with the tatami floor, his landing was warm and soft.

‘Ugh,’ Madara moaned and Hashirama wanted to disappear so badly right now. Instead of reaching his own seat, his feet had carried him a few steps aside and he bumped into Madara. It couldn’t get any worse now, could it?

‘I am so sorry, oh no … Forgive me!’ Hashirama shouted piercingly.

‘It’s fine,’ Madara answered. ‘But … could you please get up, I can’t … breathe …’

With a clumsy movement, Hashirama rolled over but somehow got tangled in Madara’s clothes and hair with his hands and candles. Hashirama still wasn’t able to see anything and didn’t know how to solve this mess. The only thing he was able to do was apologise over and over again and trying to entangle himself while doing so, but the mess got even bigger.

‘Stop it!’ Madara grunted at some point. ‘You’re making it worse.’

‘I am so sorry –’

‘Would you please stop apologising! Hold still for a moment, please, so I can figure out how to free us.’

Hashirama was able to feel Madara’s breath on his face because he was very close to him. Realising this, his heart started to race faster than it already did. And he was able to feel Madara’s heartbeat under his own chest. It was fast, too.

Then Hashirama suddenly felt a soft hand stroking over his cheek and he froze. Surely his own hair somehow got entangled, too, since it was pretty long. But Madara didn’t put his hair away. Instead, he continued touching Hashirama’s face gently.

‘Well, it seems like this is a real mess,’ Madara said then and it sounded like he was smiling. Then he lowered his hand. ‘Move your right hand to the right and also a bit upwards, then you should be able to free it.’

Hashirama did what Madara told him and it worked. He was still holding the candle and placed it a few feet away on the tatami floor. With some new mobility now, Hashirama supported his upper body by bending his free arm.

‘You need to lift the upper layer of my yukata to free your other hand,’ Madara said, but Hashirama didn’t move. ‘What’s the matter?’

Being so close to the man he loved made Hashirama’s thoughts swirl. How badly he’d love to touch Madara’s face, too … He was even able to smell his scent. Which nearly made him take a deeper breath because Madara smelled so damn good. Like a forest in autumn. And Hashirama loved it.

‘Hashirama, come on. I want to see something again,’ Madara mumbled.

‘You can always activate your Sharingan to see, you know,’ Hashirama replied, and for a moment there was silence between the two men.

Later Hashirama wasn’t able to tell if he did it because he felt braver than usually because of the darkness or if it was a heat-of-the-moment thing. But he gently touched Madara’s cheek and moved his hand towards his neck then.

‘Hashirama … what …’ But the Uchiha wasn’t able to finish his question. Hashirama interrupted him by placing his lips on Madara’s and started to kiss him softly. And it felt like thousands of little leaves were falling down on him, tickling his skin and making him shiver. When he realised that Madara didn’t move, he quickly backed off and franticly started to entangle the other arm.

‘Sorry,’ Hashirama mumbled, feeling his cheeks blushing again. He kissed Madara! How could he even do that?! After all they were just best friends, nothing more. Madara didn’t show any hints that it was more than friendship he felt towards Hashirama – except for the soft stroking on the cheek earlier. But that surely didn’t mean anything.

‘What are you apologising for?’ Madara asked, his voice neutral, without any traces of surprise, disgust or any other emotion so Hashirama was completely clueless about what he was thinking right now.

‘I shouldn’t have … it wasn’t … I’m sorry ...’

‘Will you ever stop apologising? There’s nothing to apologise for.’

‘But I … I kissed you …’ Hashirama mumbled shyly. ‘I shouldn’t have done that.’

Silence. Then: ‘Why do you think so?’

‘Because you clearly don’t feel the same for me, that’s why.’ Hashirama was finally able to free himself and rolled over onto the tatami floor. Quickly, he grabbed the candle and crawled towards the table where he placed the candles onto the empty plates, realising he had no fire to light them.

‘Could you light them, please?’ he asked the Uchiha who was able to use fire jutsus.

‘No,’ Madara answered, and Hashirama sighed.

‘I get that you’re angry, but please –’

‘Stop assuming things that are not true.’

‘I don’t … What?’ Now surprised, Hashirama raised his eyebrows. What was Madara talking about?

The other one sighed. ‘You assumed that I am angry. And you also assumed that I didn’t kiss you back because you think I don’t feel the same way for you. Well – you’re wrong in both cases.’

A hand touched Hashirama’s on the table, and it was warm and comforting. Then Madara said, ‘I don’t want to light the candles because I hoped we could do that again.’

At first Hashirama thought he wanted to get entangled again, but then he realised that his friend meant something else.

‘Come here,’ Hashirama said with a smile and softly squeezed Madara’s hand. The other one let go of his. There was a rustling sound, then Hashirama felt Madara’s body next to his, leaning against him. And Hashirama couldn’t help smiling while he pulled his best friend closer to kiss him again. But this time, Madara kissed him back. Which made Hashirama’s heart jump against his chest in joy.

After a little while, Madara backed off. Two heartbeats later he blew a soft little flame towards the candles on the table to light them with his jutsu.

‘You’re beautiful,’ Hashirama whispered when he saw the blushed cheeks of his friend. And suddenly it wasn’t as difficult anymore to speak his mind as it was before. ‘I love you so much, Madara. For a long time now.’

His friend smiled. ‘I assumed that already.’

Then both started to laugh. It was relieving and Hashirama felt at peace sitting there, holding Madara’s hand, knowing that he didn’t have to hide his true feelings anymore in the future.

The sound of the opening door and the flashing ceiling light interrupted their next kiss abruptly. Both men also let go of each other as fast as they could, but Tobirama just raised his eyebrows when he entered the room with a knowing look.

‘I fixed the light,’ he said plainly. ‘But it looks like you two weren’t bothered by it that much.’

‘Yes, yes, we’re fine, we were just talking about –’

‘Going to your room together?’ Tobirama finished the sentence for Hashirama who blushed hardly.

‘No!’ he shouted, but Tobirama just started to laugh. ‘Oh, come on. I don’t even need to ask what you were doing by the embarrassed looks on your faces.’

‘Stop assuming things, Senju!’ Madara snapped, but Hashirama thought he looked adorable while doing that with his blushed cheeks.

‘I don’t assume things,’ Tobirama shrugged. ‘I can see that by looking at you. And now off, you two. I don’t want this lovebird stuff down here.’

Sighing, Hashirama stood up and grabbed Madara’s hand who immediately tried to free it at first, but then gave in. Hashirama dragged him past Tobirama who was giving them a satisfied look that made his brother even feel more uneasy, but when they went upstairs and the door closed behind them, Hashirama just said, ‘Sorry for my brother’s behaviour …’

‘You’re doing it again.’ Madara grinned and crossed the arms in front of his chest. With an apologising smile, Hashirama stepped towards the other one, took both of his hands in his own and raised them to place a soft kiss on them. Then he gently pulled Madara towards the futon on the ground where both of them sank down in a kiss.

‘Would you like to stay tonight?’ Hashirama whispered against Madara’s lips. The other one retreated to look at Hashirama with surprise, but when he saw his smile, his features softened again and he nodded.

‘But only if you have another futon. This one is too small for both of us.’

Hashirama pointed towards the cupboard and Madara took out another futon from there he placed next to Hashirama’s. Then they just laid there, facing each other with happy smiles. At some point Madara moved closer and snuggled his head against Hashirama’s chest who started to stroke through the soft black hair. That was very relaxing to Hashirama. At some point they must’ve both fallen asleep because when Hashirama opened his eyes again, the morning was already dawning. Then he remembered what happened last evening and he couldn’t help smiling because he still couldn’t believe he kissed Madara and that le loved him back. And now this wonderful man was laying in his arms, still sleeping peacefully.

Hashirama gently placed his head back on his pillow, close enough to feel Madara’s soft hair on his skin.

What a lucky man he was. No assumption this time - it was the truth, he realised with a smile.


End file.
